Mr. Casey
Mr. "Case" Casey is the main antagonist in the 1990 Britsh comedy film Nuns on the Run. He was portrayed by Robert Patterson. Biogpahy Mr. Casey is first seen at a hotel which Brian Hope and Charlie McManus visit. Claiming he has something for him and Charlie he opens the boots of a car and shows him the body of the auto dealer Norm. He shows this as being the penalty for "wanting to work for somebody else" and hires Brian and Charlie to take the body for "some special weight training" in which the duo simply attach weights to Norm's body and push him into the sea. He hires Brian and Charlie to take money from the Triad gang which they get from dealing crack. Casey also states the Triads are moving in from Hong Kong that there money is all used notes and that there is no risk in getting it. He then decides to kill Brian and Charlie after they have been used for the Triad robbery which backfires. Brian and Charlie take the money and flee which results in Abbot and Morley's car being blown up. For a while the escape plan seems to work but the car runs out of petrol seeing as Brian forgot to refill it and they are forced to flee on foot. Enraged Casey places a bounty on Brian and Charlie's heads and hires Abbot and Morley to kill them. He visits the nunnery in which Brian and Charlie are forced to stay seeing as they now have four people on their trail: Case, the Triads, Abbot and Morley and The Police, hoping to find them and leaves his card with Sister Liz of the nunnery in case they arrive and two photos of them. Having no luck Casey leaves and he is not seen until the final chase between Brian and Charlie , Abbot and Morley and Sisters Liz and Mary. He to joins in the chase in his Jaguar XJ pursued by the Triads who now have a van thanks to Morley who deflated the tyres on their car. Later on Casey's Jaguar arrives at the hospital and he enters searching for Brian and Charlie. He finally has them when he chases them through the hospital and prepares to kill them but a door swings open hitting him in the face causing him to drop his gun. By the time the medical staff have got past dealing with a patient suffering from Cardiac Arrest Brian and Charlie with Faith have escaped. After Brian and Charlie leave disguised as nurses with Faith he is arrested. Appearance Casey is a tall man with blue eyes,fair skin and dark curly hair. Personality Casey's main personality is shown to be greedy wanting to steal the Triads ill gotten money and brash killing anyone who wants to work for somebody else. He is also a violent ruffian, making his henchmen carry guns for robberies as Brian at the start of the film says "now this case has took over the firm I mean none of used to carry guns. in the old days when we nicked something. No one got hurt. And no one lost anything very much." He may also possibly be rich as he lives in a hotel that also houses a gym and is not very observant. When he goes to the hospital looking for Brian and Charlie Charlie hides behind a wall and he then goes in the opposite direction much to Charlie's relief. Another occasion is when he spots Brian and Charlie who are trying to escape after picking up Faith who has sustained a bullet wound and he goes straight past them not going back to check. However, despite this, he is rather smooth-talking but short-tempered and also has a Yuppie personality. Quotes *"He wanted to work for somebody else." When asked how Norm died *"Hello Boys" First lines in the movie *"Do you want to work for somebody else?" On Brian and Charlies doubts *"Listen carefully. I want that money. I want that girl alive to find out what she knows and I want Brian and Charlie DEAD! That quite clear?" On the hunt for Brian and Charlie *"I'LL GET YOU. I WANT MY MONEY YOU BOYS I WANT MY MONEY." Last words *"I want you to take him for some special weight training" *"Then what happened?. Where did they go?, Where did the girl go? Why did they abandon the car?" When interrogating Abbot and Morley. Category:Criminals Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Friend of a Hero